Idolize The Wonders
by GoldenMoonshine
Summary: Riku didn't think his day could get any worse than it already had. Until a new kid with a special gift moves in next door...Will Riku's life change for the better, or worst? RS
1. Chapter 1

AL: Woo! I'm getting back into KH fandom! OwO I'm soo happy. -cry-

Riku: O.o Okay. While you're crying... -looks over to Sora- Sora...?

Sora: Huh...? Oh! Anime-Luver101 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts 2! If she did, we'd ALL be screwed!

* * *

Riku sighed boredly, tapping his pencil on the end of the desk. People were saying a new student was coming tomorrow. The boy blinked as his pencil snapped, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. 

"Riku, tell us what a 20-sided Polygon is." Mrs. Ichigo looked at him sharply as he sat up straight.

"Uh...that is, um..an Icosagon!" He stated quickly. The teacher stared sharply at him, before walking to the other side of the board.

"Correct, Ouka." She said this with such a coldness, Riku had to surpress a shudder. His Math teacher always scared him. It was like she was Sexist or something! He grumbled as the bell rang, putting his books in his backpack.

"Homework is Pages 13-17 in the Textbook. I will accept no excuses unless you become ill. Even then, not a chance. Now, out with you hooligans!" The teacher slammed a ruler onto her desk as the Freshman students filed out. Why was a 16 year old put into a Freshman class?

He had failed because of something gone without mention...Maybe _that _was the reason Mrs. Ichigo was always disappointed by him... He shook his head, continueing on to his locker. And, surprise surprise...

"Kairi?" Riku looked confusedly at his girlfriend. Why would Kairi be hanging out at his locker...? It was confusing him to no end, so he decided to ask. "Why...Why are you at my locker?"

"Why." Kairi glared up at him. "Why, Riku? You forget to call 3 days in a row, and when I suggested a date to talk, you decline!" She said. "I'm sorry, Riku...but...I think this relationship will have to continue with us being just friends..." Kairi said quietly. She really wasn't trying to be a bitch, but Riku..he was just so _complicated_! And she didn't feel comfortable with a relationship...She really didn't think she was ready.

Anyways! Back to Riku!

"...So in other words..you're dumping me." Riku said cluelessly. Kairi bit down on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, Riku. I'm so sorry!" She then disappeared down the hall, running as fast as she could. Riku watched her, then sighed. _'Man...what a suck-ass day _this _is turning out to be...' _Riku then shrugged, turning to his locker. He spinned the dial on his lock, before a _click _was heard and the door swung open. Riku reached in, grabbing the extra books and slamming the door closed.

"Oh well! It's depression for her then!" He said cheerily as he walked down the hall to the school exit. He skidded to a stop on the sidewalk, looking around. Whistling, he then shoved his hands into his Jean pockets, continueing on home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Splurge!---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Huh?" Riku hadn't expected anything new. Except, his mom was in a terrible mood for getting off of work early, and Riku's Dad...he was out of town. Like usual. But that wasn't what Riku thought as new. It was something so different, so new! He hadn't expected it at all!

Neighbors had moved into the creepy old house next door.

"I swear I don't remember that moving truck there this morning..." Riku grumbled, looking at it with a stupified expression. "Wonder if they got kids." Mrs. Ouka, also known as Yuna, stood beside him, thin silver eyebrows as high as they could reach.

"Yeah. I wonder who you've been sleeping with, too." Yuna said boredly, crossing her arms. Riku's face went red.

"What! How could you _possibly _believe I've been sleeping with _anyone_!" He fumed, his eyes burning with embarressment. How could his mother _say _such a thing? A horrid, self-esteem lowering thing to say!

"Just a guess. But by the redness in your cheeks, I'd say yes. Better not do it again, right?" Yuna hugged her son, a little too tightly for comfort.

"Yes, mother." Riku said, a sarcastic edge to his voice. He went back to looking across the yard as the movers unpacked.

"Sora! Sora dear, get over here!" A scolding voice rang out, and Riku saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Beautiful to be in her late 30's anyway. She looked so _young..._She had flawlessly straight brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes, carried by youthful skin.

"Coming, mom!" A boy around Riku's age—a year younger, give or take—ran up, huffing. "What do ya need?" Riku's jaw dropped just as Yuna came by, closing it. It snapped open again, however, and Yuna looked in the direction Riku was helplessly staring.

"Wow. Cute kid." Yuna said, before turning on her heel. "Come in soon, Riku. You have tons of homework!"

"...Uh huh." Riku nearly squeaked. What the... He shook his head out of his stupor. Wow...

"Why don't you take your box and head up to your room, sweetie? Me and your Father need to unpack the rest of the stuff, alright?" The kid—was it Sora?—nodded, before walking over to the moving truck to get his things. Without knowing it, Riku's legs began to carry him over towards the house, stopping in front of the driveway.

"Yes, young man? Can I help you?" Riku blinked, shaking his head. ...What the hell was he supposed to say? 'Oh, hi, I'm your next-door-neighbor and I'm a just a psycho who can't keep my eyes off everything you possibly own. Oh, is your son in that category?'

"Um...I was wondering if you needed any help...?" Riku finally managed to come up with a reply. The woman seemed thoughtful. A smile then lit up her features, as if realizing something.

"I'm Siria! Yes, there is something you can help with. Would you mind keeping our son Sora out of trouble while we put things away? He's unusually very hyper today." She smiled guiltily. Riku nodded. What else could go wrong?

"Yeah! I wouldn't mind it. I mean, how much trouble could it cause?" Truly, Riku had no idea how to answer his own question. It was a sort of an...internal turmoil, he was guessing.

"Oh thank you! His room is upstairs on the right. It shouldn't be that hard to find." She said. Riku nodded, before walking up the steps, entering into the nearly empty house. He spotted the old-looking stairs, before making his way over and practically zooming up. There were two doors on the right. He checked the first one, coming to terms that it was a fair-sized bathroom. He walked down the hall, opening the second door. Relief flooded through him as he saw the familiar boy putting a few collectable items on a vacant shelf in the corner.

"You're..Sora, I presume? Your mother told me to occupy you while they were putting stuff away..." Riku became quiet as Sora seemed to stare at him with bleak interest. Finally, he smiled. "I'm Sora..You look familiar. Weren't you the guy staring at me with your jaw practically touching the ground?" Sora asked. Riku's eyebrows raised.

"You...you saw me?" That was impossible! The guy had his head turned the whole damned time! It would have been way too impossible for Riku not to have notice. Then again, he _had _been in his own little world at the time...

"Hello? Earth to guy? Yeah. I knew you were looking at me. It was quite hard not to notice that kicked puppy look you were giving me." He said, shrugging. Riku simply faltered, frowning.

"Oh.." He said sadly. Sora seemed to sense his disappointment, shrugging. "Hey, don't be disappointed; everyone gets that reply. You don't have to be so down-hearted about it." Sora replied, grinning.

"What the—I'm not downhearted! What gives you that idea?" Riku asked. Actually, he had been. But how could this kid possibly know that? Sora shrugged.

"Deny my power, then. I don't care." He put what looked like a stuffed Panda onto the shelf next, causing Riku to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit childish. But it's only for looks, now." Riku jumped up at that.

"Alright. How can you do that?" He asked. When Sora gave him a pretend clueless expression, Riku continued. "You've been getting every thought that I have right! You know when I'm looking at you, even when you have your back turned. And you know that I thought your mom was pretty!" Riku almost busted from anger and confusement. Sora's expression became amused.

"I never said I knew that you thought my mom was pretty." He said in the most innocent tone possible.

"Oh my god..." Riku sank onto the floor. Sora came over, sitting down beside him.

"I'm sorry, man. I forgot to tell you that I have a special sense." Sora said, shrugging. Riku's gaze snapped up.

"...What?" He asked, his gaze hardening.

"Really. I...I've been able to sense emotions easier than others. I can tell when people are looking at me...I can read emotion and thought. I guess I was born with it... But... It takes a toll on the human mind." He said. "So I learn things at either a slower pace than others, or some things don't make sense as easy as others. So I can't comprehend what a normal 15 or 16 year old understand. But I do learn it, delayed or not. It makes me sound pretty stupid, huh?" Sora chuckled a little, but Riku on the other hand, was confused. Why did Sora trust him with his secrets? When he barely knew him? Hell, the kid didn't even know his name!

"Actually, it's pretty understandable...Oh yeah! I'm Riku." Riku said. "And you know the girls are going to be jumping on you, right? But I can give you a few hints; stay away from anyone named Kairi. She'll make you _humiliated_,I swear it. I was with her, and the first day she was cooking with my mom!" Riku said. Sora chuckled.

"Nice love-life ya got there, buddy." He said, his chuckles turning to laughter.

"Yeah, yeah...Funny to you... Well, I'm glad we had the chance to meet, Sora. But if I don't get home, then my mom will stick a stake through my chest and tie me down to a railroad under the brightest part of the earth doing the Indian dance." Riku said. Yuna had actually threatened that once. No joke.

"Okay..Well, bye Riku!" Sora said, standing up to wave his new-found friend off.

"Bye, Sora!" Riku then high-tailed it back home to do his homework. He was going to be in so much trouble...


	2. Chapter 2

AL: I'm in a drunken state...A VERY drunken state...I dun own no kingdom hearts shtuff...-falls over- Please review...so I'll have the will to write...

missgoo93: Thanks for reviewing! Me and my buddy agreed if I got 1 review in under 4 hours, I'd do another chapter...but now I'm exhausted, I'm almost as loopy as Sora! x.X

* * *

Riku flopped mercilessly onto his bed, muttering something incoherent about homework. 

"Joy, Joy, Joy, Joy, Joy, Joy, Joy..." He grumbled, sitting up. He looked at the foot of the bed, spotting the backpack he had forgotten many hours ago. He didn't exactly start on homework right away; first came supper, then shower, then an hour long phone call to Kairi. And how much time had this taken up? He counted on his fingers, then let out a frustrated growl.

"Dammit! Seven hours! I can't believe this! It's..." He paused, looking over to the clock. "11:00 pm...an hour past bedtime..." He looked over out the door. _'Mom's asleep...I might be able to finish by 1:00 without notice...' _He thought. He sighed, before dragging himself over towards the end of the bed to get his books out. He then retrieved a flashlight from his desk, before grabbing all of his books and wandering over to the corner of his room. He set the books on the floor and sat down, picking the first book up. Math.

"Oh, wonderful." He said sarcastically, turning to the 13th page. At least the other subjects weren't as bad...

---Splurge!---

"Riku, wake up." Riku's eyes opened slowly, and he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw two sapphire eyes staring at him. "Ah..Ah!" Riku tried to jump back, only succeeding in having his head sport a fairly nice bump. "We're gunna be late for _my _first day! You're gunna show me the ropes, right?" Sora sat back on his heels, watching Riku with the calmest gaze known to man. Riku grumbled.

"What..Where are you _from_!" Was all he said, before standing up. Sora watched him as he removed the tank top he had been wearing. Sora stared, one eyebrow raised, sporting the look of a clueless child. The look Riku had come to know quite fast.

"Um..." Sora put a finger to his head, seeming to think. "Odiba?" He tried, grinning. Riku paused, his eyes widening. He turned, looking at Sora as if he were crazy.

"That far? Over two hundred miles away? Are you _nuts_? What were your parents _on_?"

"What do you mean? They weren't on anything. Dad just got a good paying job here, so Mom decided to move. And..." Sora looked down, then shrugged. "Oh well, how about that school?" Sora stood up, grinning nervously as Riku pulled a black muscle shirt over his head, picking up some black leather pants.

"I think I need to finish changing. OUT!" Riku pushed Sora out of the door, slamming it behind him. He was so _tired..._ After changing into his pants, he picked up some black combat boots and slipped them on over his socks, picking his wristbands up off of the dresser. He slipped them onto each of his wrist, before grabbing a bottle of hairspray and a comb. Not like the comb would do any good. He raced into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and trying to fix his hair at the same time. Sora watched in Amusement, and, as Riku exited the bathroom, he noticed something.

"Who's Gackt?" Sora asked. Riku paused, his eyes widening. He looked as if he were about to tear Sora's head off with that look!

"My_ god_ my child, you are so _sheltered_!" Riku jumped up, posing in front of the poster. "Gackt is the greatest singer in Japan!" He said, giving Sora a strange look as if he were an outsider.

"I'm not an outsider. Can we leave yet? I'm already aware of your plans to kill me over the simple fact that I don't know who Gackt is." He stated bluntly. "And pouring iodine in my eyes will only hurt yourself." Riku obtained that 'kicked puppy' look once again, before his jaw locked. He marched back over to his books, piling them into his pack. He then slung it over his shoulder.

"C'mon. Before we're late." Riku grumbled, trying to keep the last of his strength visible. Really, he could bounce off the walls at times like these. If he had coffee. Riku fell silent during the walk, so naive little Sora decided to strike up conversation.

"I heard people here eat their babies if there's too many." Sora commented. Riku paused, a look of disgust crossing his face. Where had Sora learned _that_! Especially in Japan!

"Wh.._What?_" Riku paused. "No! We do not! That's a tale told to people to fool us with Chinese. Everybody thinks Chinese and Japanese are the same. Stereo-typing, Sora. You'll learn that there's a _lot _of that in this world." Riku's expression softened as his gaze lowered.

"Um...Oh..." Sora trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. "Did I offend you, Riku?" Sora asked, looking up. He could already tell he had...

"Nah. I'm..used to that from outsiders." Riku said. Sora knew he was lying, but something piqued at his curiosity.

"Outsider?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow. Riku paused, before smirking a little. "Yeah. An Outsider." Something then came to the older boy. "Who told you that you could penetrate my territory?" He asked. Sora cocked his head.

"Huh?"

"Who told you that you could bardge into my room and wake me up like that?" Riku asked sharply, crossing his arms.

"Your mom did. She assumed I was a friend of yours because I wanted to know where you were so we could walk to school together, and she said, 'Oh, you must be one of Riku's friends! Could you do me a huge favor and wake him up?' So, I did! ...After coming to many rooms..." Sora finished sheepishly, scratching his head.

"That was nice of her..." Riku rolled his eyes, looking down. Sora, however, interrupted his brooding.

"Destination, Ahoy!" He cried. Riku looked up. Indeed, the school was just up ahead. Riku had a strange sense of Deja Vu, before running to catch up to his lost 'charge'.

"Wait! How'd ya know?" He asked, catching up to the boy.

"Instinct!" And with that, Sora zoomed off into the building, Riku following behind at a much slower pace. He could take his time, unlike Sora, no doubt.

And Riku was miraculously correct. Sora was fidgeting in his seat as if he had ADHD or something. (A/N: No offense to people who have that. My sister does, and she's a jittery as a Cricket, just bouncing all over the place! XD)

"Sora..." Sora looked up at Riku addressing him. It seemed he was...hyper. But that was only Riku..or..maybe not. Everyone was giving Sora strange looks.

"Calm down a little! You're already gaining strange looks from pedestrians!" Riku said quietly, as if it was a secret.

"Pedestrians? Where?" Sora looked around. "I don't see any, Riku."

"People, Sora."

"Really? I thought Pedestrians were Aliens!" He said. Riku raised a thin eyebrow, shaking his head.

"Afraid not, my troubled friend."

"Sora Watakashi?" A lady poked her head out, and Sora jumped to attention. "Ma'am!"

"Sora...you are _not _in the military..." Riku shook his head in humiliation as his face burned with embarrassment. Jeez, if this was Sora daily, what was he like when he was hyper?

Riku planned on leaving that unanswered. He stood up, pushing Sora into the registration room.

"Alright, here is your schedule...It shouldn't be too difficult to remember...But if you have any difficulties, ask your friend here, okay?" The Lady, known as the Guidance Counselor Miss Janeshi, said.

"Alrighty, okay!" Riku got up, pulling Sora out of the room.

"I'm so gunna be late..."


	3. Chapter 3

AL: Sooo tired...-.-; I spent...12 hours pausing every few hours trying to put this in print! x.x; I'm tired.

Riku: Nah, she owns natta.

Sora: Enjoy your reading!

* * *

The day that Riku ever thought his day couldn't get any more hellish or humiliating, ...he had been flat out_wrong_. 

"You're late. For your first class!" Mr. Kalune didn't look all that happy today. Sora 'meeped', jumping behind Riku. Mr. Kalune raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy. "Who is this?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"The new kid. My neighbor. Take your pick. I was registering him." Riku said boredly. He grabbed Sora's hand and walked over to his desk, all but hurling the brunette into the desk beside him. Sora landed right in the chair, his eyes wide with shock.

"Very well, then. Now class, as all of you know by now, or should, the most famous lines from Romeo and Juliet is, 'Romeo oh Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name and if thou wilt not be but sworn my love, and I will no longer be Capulet' . Now. Can anyone care to translate that?" Mr. Kalune looked around. "Ah, new kid..What's your name? Why don't you try?" Sora blinked, scratching his head.

"My name's Sora." He stated. "Is it...Romeo, Romeo, where are you Romeo? ...Deny your..uh...father and refuse your name..no, wait, that doesn't sound right...deny my name? No...Um...Deny the name and if you will not be but sworn by my love, and I will no longer be married?" He shrugged. Mr. Kalune frowned, shaking his head.

"Sorry to say, Sora, but that is not correct." He paused, his eyes narrowing on Riku. "What about you? You said you would study yesterday. If you did, you would have the correct answer." Mr. Kalune wasn't one to play games, and Riku knew it.

"Sorry, sir. I would have said the same. Why don't you try _Kairi_?" His gaze narrowed on the redhead as Mr. Kalune turned to her. Kairi gave Riku a 'You bastard' look, before clearing her throat.

"Romeo oh Romeo, why must you be Romeo? Deny your father and refuse to take his name and if you will not, swear to be my love and I will no longer be a Capulet." She glared at Riku, sending hushed whispers from everybody else in the room. Sora's face grew red and lowered out of embarressment.

"Almost there, Kairi. Why _are_you Romeo? ..." Riku decided to drown out the rest of the lesson. Why did they have to learn Shakespeare anyways? Sora looked the same, except he was...drawing? Riku tilted his head up to see, and his eyebrows furrowed. Sora drew some pretty dark things. It looked like that scene out of Audition where that dis-assembled man was eating vomit out of the dogbowl. **(1) **

"Ugh..." Riku settled for just lazing back in this period, yawning. He had heard all of this before.

---Splurge!---

"Is it...edible?" Sora asked, poking around at his food. Riku just gained a look of disgust as he stared at his own food, and, without any warning at all, turned and vomited onto the ground. There were a few yells of 'digusting' and 'ew', as Sora stood up.

"Riku! Are you okay?" Sora put a hand on his shoulder as Riku nodded, coughing. Sora's face twisted into a grimace, as another hand grabbed Riku's arm. Sora looked up. "...Huh?"

"Kairi." Kairi's gaze hardened as she struggled to pull Riku out of his chair. Once she managed to have him standing, she looked over at Sora. "Come on." She then continued to push Riku out of the Cafeteria, Sora following behind with a look of puzzlement. Riku didn't seem to feel sick, Sora noted. ...So why had he vomited?

"I don't know why you did that," Kairi paused, opening the Nurse's Office door, "but you better explain. Lay down." Kairi pointed a finger over towards the bed. Sora thought she acted more like a mother hen rather than an ex-girlfriend, but... It wasn't his place to say. Riku, on the other hand, just grumbled something, crawling into the bed.

"It smells like dead people." He complained. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"It does not. Nobody has ever died on that bed, Riku. Just tell me why you did that."

"Did what? I threw up because I remembered something horridly digusting." He said, shrugging. When Sora had shown him that picture in the lunch line..he had suddenly _not _had an apetite. Realization dawned on Sora, and he mercilessly began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kairi turned on Sora, who was still laughing. Without warning, Riku lunged at him.

"You know, don't you? It was in the middle of _lunch_, Sora! You made me imagine things I did_not _want to while I was _eating_!" Kairi just stood off to the side cofusedly as Riku started to playfully _try _to ruin Sora's hair. Nothing worked, sadly.

"What are you talking about? Explain!" Kairi said in confusion. Sora continued to laugh as Riku sat up, chuckling.

"This idiot was drawing something gruesome from that move Audition. You know, the scene with the nekad man drinking vomit—,"

"I don't need the details!" Kairi said, raising a hand up. "Gym's already started. Let's go before we get in trouble.." She said. Oh yes, she had seen that movie. Not very interesting, but it succeeded in grossing her out and boreing her.

"Haha..." Riku laughed as he stood up. "Guess it's safe to say we skipped lunch, eh, Sora?" Riku grinned at the brunette, who was pouting.

"But I _wanted _lunch! Unlike_you_, _I _can handle stuff like that! Next time I'll draw—,"

"No!" Riku _and _Kairi shut him up. "That's the _last _thing I wanna hear! Now c'mon!" Kairi headed out the door. Sora looked over at Riku, who shrugged. Exchanging silent agreement and nodding, they both followed.

---Splurge!---

"Riku, I want to talk to you after school." Sora leaned over, whispering. Riku looked up from doodling, a curious expression on his face.

"For what?" He asked, a little too loudly. He grinned nervously at Mrs. Ichigo. He actually wondered how her kids standed her. Mrs. Ichigo sighed, showing her frustration. She then straightened.

"Now, no homework for Friday. You are all dissmissed."

"No dentention?—Wait, no homework?" Riku looked almost distraught. Sora looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but shook his head with a 'nevermind...' look. Riku huffed, mumbling a 'whatever', before getting up. Sora stood too, grabbing his backpack.

"Come on..." Sora marched out of the room and straight across the hall, until he came to his locker. After getting the few books he needed out, with Riku doing the same, they both shut their lockers, proceeding down the hall.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Riku looked over, anticipating Sora's answer as they exited the school. For some reason unknown to Riku, the boy seemed upset.

"Riku...I..." Sora paused. "I forgot some things back in Odiba and I want you to come with me tomorrow to get them!" He blurted out, adding a small, "Please?"

At first, Riku blinked. And blinked again. He seemed confused. Okay, he guessed he would go with Sora to get whatever he needed...but...he _was _planning...

Forget it, his mind told him. If Sora wanted him to go with him, he would. Besides. There might have been some really cool stuff there. "Sure." Riku then found himself speaking something that seemed to come out out of _nowhere_.

"Hey, Sora? I've been wondering..What's your sexual orientation? Because all day at school, you don't seem to have any attraction to anybody..." Riku almost kicked himself for such an idiotic question. It ruined the mood! What mood, Riku didn't know. He saw Sora stop entirely, his eyes boreing into Riku. It made Riku feel slightly uncomfortable, but he was relieved when Sora looked away.

"Asexual." He stated, continueing to walk. Riku paused in step for a moment, before running to catch up.

"Really? How do you _know_?" He asked. Sora turned to him, and Riku recieved the same 'You Bastard' look that Kairi had given him several hours before.

"My mom. I asked her why I didn't take a fancy to boys or girls, and she said I was asexual; She thinks that I'm not mature enough yet. She doesn't think I'm old enough." He said, continueing to walk.

"What!" Riku almost exploded in confusement. "But you're almost _18_, Sora!" He said, following after him. Sora rolled his eyes as they turned the corner. Riku was so _strange_. He popped up with the most rediculous questions at the most random moments Sora had ever seen!

"Why? Are you gay? Do you want to go out with me or something?" Riku almost jumped; Sora's tone was humorful, but his expression had 'serious' written all over his face. Was Sora really _serious_?

"Uh...no! Of course not! Why?" Riku tensed as Sora's eyes bore into him. Riku wasn't carrying any feelings for him. Riku saw Sora's gaze lower, before he looked up again, a dopey grin on his face.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me at the Train Station at 5:30 am, sharp. Don't be late, 'Kay?" Sora then ran up the driveway to his house. "Bye Riku!" Riku only waved slightly, before looking down. He then turned, heading over to his own house.

Tomorrow, their journey began.

* * *

**Notes: (1) From "Audition", a Horror genred film from Japan, created by Takeshi Miike. A scene from Asami's apartment, where she's eating dinner. After vomiting her food into a dog dish, a completely nekad man lacking body parts comes out of a burlap sack on the set and starts drinking the vomit. More information on that can be found at Wikipedia.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

AL: I literally think I'm gunna die. o.o; It took almost a whole day to write this. I'm soo proud. This one is longer than the others!

Sora and Riku: Anime-Luver101 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2! X.x;

Chibi Riku and Sora: Happy reading! -grins-

* * *

Riku couldn't sleep at all. He yawned mercilessly, turning over onto his side in his bed. His gaze went over to the clock, which read 3:20 am. He had to meet Sora in...2 hours and 10 minutes. Why him? Everytime he would try to sleep, he'd end up just laying there daydreaming..er..night dreaming. He shot upright as he heard the front door open and close. 

"Mom...?" Riku rubbed his eyes, before making his way out of his room and down the stairs, looking into the foyer. "Uh..." Riku rubbed his eyes again, trying to at least appear to be awake.

"Why are you out of bed...?" Riku's eyes snapped open at his Mother's tone. She sounded mad, but...a distant sadness lingered there. Riku could also smell something...He couldn't tell what it was. He watched as his mom wobbled, falling back against the wall and sliding down to the floor.

"Mom!" Riku ran over to Yuna, crouching down. "Are you okay?" He had never seen his mother like this. Not ever. He picked her up with as much strength as possible, carrying her into the Living room to lay her down on the couch. He didn't stumble too much, amazingly. He then instantly knew what the smell was.

Alcohol.

---Splurge!---

"Riku...? Are you okay? You seem sort of..out of it." Sora put a hand on his friend's shoulder, and he felt Riku's muscles tense.

"Fine. I was just up all night. Just..." He paused, yawning. "Fine..." Sora saw Riku's head drop. He frowned, scratching his head. Even when Riku hadn't slept _well _the few nights before, he hadn't been this stressed. Sora sighed in a mixture of frustration and discomfort as the train barrelled it's way to Osaaka. Sora was actually dreading to go back...

_"Hey, girly! How about you move so we can play kickball! No girls allowed, remember? Hah!"_

_"I'm not a girl! Stop calling me that! Why can't _I _play?" Sora just wanted to play..._

_"You're a _freak_! That's why! Go away, girly!" Sora backed up, tears running down his cheeks. _3rd Grade.

---

_"Hey." A hand reached over, grabbing a fistfull of brown hair._

_"Leave me alone, Kishi." Sora's eyes angrily flashed, but his tone was no longer showing that he cared. Of all the torment he had gone through... It just didn't effect him._

_"What did you just say? Ah, the girl fights back!" Sora, unable to control his annoyance, shot his fist out, striking Kishi in the jaw._

_"I don't think you heard me." Sora said, turning back to finish his homework. Kishi stood, glowering at Sora. _

_"You'll pay for that." Kishi brought his leg up, kicking Sora in the stomach._ 3 weeks before moving.

Sora had ended up in the hospital. But he couldn't have been happier when his mom pronounced that they were leaving for the big city of Osaka. But that was the exact reason he didn't want to go back. In a much stronger note, he was being chased after. By who, he hadn't the slightest clue. His gaze went back to the older boy sleeping next to him. For some unknown reason, his fists clenched, but he made every single attempt to hide it. The Train then stopped, with the attendant announcing that the ride was over. Sora turned to Riku, shaking him.

"Wake up, Riku. We're here." He saw Riku's eyes snap open. The boy looked around groggily, before standing, stumbling slightly.

"My head..." He whined, putting a hand to it. Sora frowned, before putting his hands on Riku's shoulders and guiding him off of the train. All they had to do was take the subway, then they'd pretty much be in his town. Sora sighed, before dragging Riku to the left. He then gasped, causing Riku to straighten.

"What?" He asked, looking at Sora's shocked face.

"Riku..." Sora's voice caught in his throat. Three people that Sora was staring at... "I need you to do me a favor. A big favor."

"What..?" Riku was confused until Sora whispered something into his ears. Riku's eyes widened, his cheeks coloring red. He just sighed, before nodding.

"Fine...You and your crazy ideas..." His eyes then widened as Sora jumped on him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you,_thank you_!"Sora them jumped off, sighing in relief. "C'mon!" Riku stopped. "No. You're younger than me. I go first." Riku smiled smugly, before marching off towards the little group. "Why don't you go buy some candy over there or something." He jerked a thumb to his right, causing Sora to nod.

"M'kay." He then wandered off. He knew Riku was going to have his fun with this... As Sora ran off, Riku slowly approached the three. One looked evil as all hell. He had slicked down Reddish Brown hair, and leering Emerald Green eyes. The next one looked a bit childish, with blonde hair going_everywhere_, and blue eyes. Almost the shade of Sora's, but a bit icier. The last was one with purple and blue streaked hair, with a set of cruel looking Olive colored eyes.

"...Strange friends ya got around here, Sora..." Riku grumbled. He made it to the three. "Eh...hey! Can you three tell me where the Watakashi residence is?" Riku saw the youngest one turn. "Yeah. But they moved because their son died of liver cancer." He said, shrugging. Riku raised an eyebrow. He was about to say something, when a voice rang out.

"Riku! They only had white chocolate, so..huh? Roxas? Kishi? Ale?" Sora blinked, acting confused. Riku looked over.

"Ah, so sorry, Sora. I was asking these three where your house was since you were away to get some candy. But funny explanation; they said you died of liver cancer. Funny, ne?" Riku's eyes flashed to the three, who in turn frowned.

"Just what are you outsiders doing here?" Kishi narrowed his eyes. Kishi was obviously the cruelest one there, because the red-head and Roxas just stood back. A humorful smirk wormed its way onto Riku's lips.

"Me and my boyfriend just came back to get a few of his things." To emphasize his point, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Riku...not in public..." Sora felt a blush creep onto his face as Riku sent the three a glare.

"Do you...have a problem with it?" Despite being half asleep still, Riku was exploding with humor on the inside. Just the looks of shock on each of the three faces amused him. Sora wriggled out of Riku's grasp, standing beside him. He then looked over at Riku, nodding for him to finish. "Anyways...You three seem awfully shocked. Jealous? Hm?" Riku then put his hands on Sora's shoulders, before slowly leaning forewards and kissing him softly on the lips. The threes eyes widened in a mixture of shock, fear, and a tinge of anger.

"C'mon, Ale. Roxas." Kishi nodded to the two, and they were quick to comply as they ran off. Riku pulled away, smirking.

"Now that, was fun." He couldn't help but snigger as Sora reached up, slapping him on the back of the head.

"A bit further than I wanted." He commented. Riku just laughed as they both walked onto the subway.

---Splurge!---

"Oi. No more train rides! No more subways! Yes, yes, _yes_!" Riku cheered as they exited the Subway. Sora was in thought, a slightly regretful look on his face. Riku frowned, poking him on the head. "What's up?"

"You got awfully excited back there." Sora said. Riku frowned, but then it clicked; Sora could feel everything he had been experiencing back at that...scene...

"Eheheh...I did, didn't I? I'm sorry... Just got a little smug..." Riku scratched the back of his neck as Sora sighed, shrugging. Riku watched as Sora began to walk, before his thoughts went back to that morning. It was a mystery to him. Why had his mother been _drinking _of all things? He just couldn't figure it out. From stress, maybe? As they walked, Riku lost track of focus, but luckily Sora noticed the feeling, and, not wanting to disturb the boy's thoughts, slid his hand into Riku's to keep him in line. Riku failed to notice, though. Sora was one brave soul to do that in his area, though. Not many people experienced things like two boys holding hands.

"Riku? We're uh...here..." Riku shook his head. He looked up at the house, the word 'creepy haunted mansion' running through his head. Why did the family always seem to pick creepy houses? He turned, seeing the annoyed look on Sora's face.

"Eheheh...shall we go?" Riku all but threw himself up the steps, waiting for Sora. Sora followed, but at a much slower pace. He seemed almost tired, Riku realized. He slowed to a stop, frowning at his friend. "Are you okay?" He asked as Sora opened the door.

"Yeah, I...I'm just tired..." Sora rubbed his head, yawning. Riku shook the thought of monsters off as they made thier way into what seemed to be an Abandoned living room. Sora continued onwards, starting up a flight of stairs on the other side of the room. Riku was quick to follow, the instant feeling of loneliness getting to him.

"It's..in here...my mom and dad don't know I have this, so I have to hide it..." Sora crouched down, moving a rug out of the way. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody knows. They don't know...They don't..." Sora mumbled as he lifted up a hidden door in the floor. He reached in, pulling what looked like a pendant on a chain out. "It's a pendant to keep me from reading emotions and thoughts...Doing it out of control gives me migranes." Sora said quietly. Riku blanched.

"Jeez, Sora..I'm sorry." Riku crouched as well, trying to get a good look at the pendant in Sora's hands. It looked almost like a key, except it was all ruby. It was rather pretty, Riku mused. Sora stood, slipping it around his neck.

"I don't want any pity, Riku. I.. I don't know what's going to happen, now. I..I've been told that something dangerous is going to happen with the way things have been going..Maybe not today, maybe not this year...But...Something _is_going to. I never wanted this gift. It's evil, above all things.." Sora trailed off, shaking his head. "Mom and Dad don't know I can read them like books. They're having fights right now because they're envious of eachother. Dad even threatened to move out while I was sleeping. I knew what was going on, though. I wasn't stupid. A child could've seen that they were lying.

"You still _are _a child, Sora. Rely on your parents. Tell them about it and maybe they can help you..."

"I don't want _their _help...I want the closest person to me to help...I want _your _help, Riku." Riku was taken aback for a moment. The closest person to Sora was..him? But why? Riku couldn't help people at all! Whenever he tried, he always failed. He looked down, sighing.

"I'll do what I can. So what do you say we head back, huh? Maybe I can convince you to talk to your parents about it."

---Splurge!---

"Here we are, Sora. Are you going to do it? Or chicken out?" The two stood in front of Sora's door at 12:38 am. Crazy time, but they had arrived back at 12:14.

"I...I..." Sora paused. How had Riku gotten him to agree to tell his parents? Sora then sighed, shakily raising his fist to knock. It lingered in the air, before finally coming down to knock three times on the door. There was silence for a few minutes, Sora being worried that his parents were asleep. The door opened just then, and the moment Siria saw her son, she pulled him to her, nearly squeezing the air out of him.

"Sora! Where have you been? We were so worried about you! We called the police and everything—where_were _you?" Siria then started to sob into Sora's shoulder as Yukaru, Sora's dad walked up. He quirked a brow at Sora, before his gaze narrowed.

"Both of you. In here, now." He said. Siria straightened, whiping her eyes. She ushered the two in, and they both walked to the living room where Riku and Sora spotted...

"...Mom?" Riku asked, disbelief hanging in his voice.

"Where have you been, Riku? Do you know how _long _you have been gone? Why, if you were younger I would paddle you right now! I could do it anyways!" Yuna said threateningly.

"Guys! Sora needs to tell his parents something! Now, if you would all just calm down..." Riku's eyes went to Sora as he stood there, his whole body stiff.

"...Mom, Dad? ...I have a gift to read people's spirit..."


	5. Chapter 5

AL: I'VE FINALLY FINISHED! I always knew writer's block would come. But I hope this Chapter makes you happy!

Riku: Wha..What?

Sora: Anime-Luver101 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts 2!

* * *

"Wh...What?" Siria looked confusedly at her son, until her husband stepped forwards.

"Empathy. Settled through each 7 generations of the Watakashi family, the 3rd member of that generation is born with the power of Empathy. It was explained from my great, great, great grandfather when my great grandfather was just a boy... The tale was passed on to me, but...I knew it was our child who was to be the one." Yukaru said, closing his eyes.

"Dad..why didn't you tell me? I could have told you so much, I—I trusted you...and you _lied _to me? Didn't tell me that you knew? Didn't even _think _that I was troubled? How _could_ you!" Sora's anger flared, and Riku jumped up to hold his friend back from trying to kill everyone.

"Sora! Maybe he was doing what he thought of as best!" Riku said, trying to keep his friend from going into an uncontrollable rage. Sora then all of a sudden stopped.

"Wait...I didn't...I didn't ever sense that! So..." Sora trailed off, confusement racing over his face. Yukaru just chuckled.

"Yeah. You can't sense _everything_, you know." His gaze then went down. "Sora...You'll be staying with Yuna and Riku for a while. Your mom and I have some things we have to discuss, so we won't be here." Siria looked regretful, but no matter how hard he tried, Sora couldn't figure out why. He finally nodded, sighing.

"Fine. I think I need some time to think, too." He said, his tone growing icily cold. Yukaru studied his son with an even gaze, before turning to go upstairs. Riku's gaze narrowed as he laid a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Sora, lighten up already. You can throw a hissy-fit, but that'll just show at how immature you are at reasoning." Riku said, nodding. Sora turned to him with the ugliest glare he had ever seen. A weird grin then popped up on his face, which scared Riku slightly.

"I still can't believe he lied to me. After 15 years... He didn't tell me he knew." Riku blocked out Sora's ranting as he steered him the other way towards his house while Yuna badgered her son of where the two had been. When he made it to the door, however, he stopped.

"Why are you drinking?" Sora paused, jumping back a little at the statement. His gaze went to Yuna, who held her head low.

"It's just stress. I haven't been doing it alot."

"You're lying." Sora's gaze went to Riku, an unbelieving look in his eyes. "You've been doing it for a while. Is it because Father left for so long? You're just like a teenager, more than a mother. You...You don't go to anyone, not even your own son, with your problems." Riku then turned, grabbing Sora's hand.

"And you're _way _over-due for a little talk." Riku said, heading into the house.

"What! Hey, Riku, what did _I _do? My Father's the one who didn't fucking tell me!"

"Calm down. Do you know where that's all going to go? You'll regret your words later..." Riku paused, looking around.

"Yeah, but I'm still mad as—." Sora was cut off as Riku put a hand over his mouth.

"Sora! He hissed, "will you just _shut up _for _two _seconds!" Sora glared heatedly at his friend as he sat on Riku's bed. "You need to learn that your parents really do care about you. You need to learn that they only do what's best for you." Sora grew silent.

"Does your mother think it's best for you if she drank?" He asked icily. At the regretful aura around Riku, Sora continued. "See? You have no clue what you're talking about." He bit out. Riku bit down on his lip. What had happened to kind, forgiving Sora? Was he gone?

"Sora, what's your—,"

"All of them. All of them, Riku! _They _are my problem! They've lied to me for so long...They didn't bother offering me the truth..They just..."

"Your mother didn't know." Riku said. "Did you hear how hysteric, how confused she was when you told everyone?" He asked.

"I'd like to believe that was a lie," Sora said, turning away, "but no matter how hard I look through it, deep down...I know she didn't know it. Only Father. But they all were bad to me, Riku. _All of them_. If you grew up the way I did, you'd...you'd..." Sora couldn't take anymore. He broke down, sobbing hysterically.

"I rarely ever cried! What they did to me...My whole life...It was _torture_! They all acted as if I was some walking disease! Then I got to the point where my feelings...They...I didn't have them anymore! I only felt loneliness, depression...anger...sadness...I didn't feel those things after I moved! I made a friend, Riku! Which was the hardest thing for me to do in my life..." Sora curled himself up. It was literally a heart-breaking scene. Finding nothing more to do, Riku sat down next to him and embraced him.

"Sora...I know I may not know what you went through..I can't even begin to understand or imagine what you went through...I'm not a special person that can read people like a book. I can't take others' pain and place it upon my shoulders. You have a gift, Sora, and you're a very caring person. Even if you didn't realize it before. You aren't a freak. That's definantly not what you are. Hell, if anything...I'm the freak for messing people's lives up! I messed up my mom's life, Kairi's life, my _own _life...And I have an instinct that tells me I've ruined yours too, Sora..."

"Never!" Sora exclaimed, "You did nothing to ruin my life! If anything, you've helped! You may be a crazy teenager who wants nothing more than to pull a few sick jokes, but you also care...You've cared for me! You stood by me when the three people from my home were against me...Riku...You're a very good friend." Despite saying this, Sora felt his heart clench up as if it was being stuck with knives. What was up? He..He didn't..? He shook his head. He couldn't..

"Sora...you're troubled..." Riku said as Sora looked up.

"How would you know?" Sora's tone was more curious than angry.

"I may not have any power about me, but I can tell when my friends are troubled." Sora then felt some sort of shock go through his mind. It was a sense, but it had died as quickly as it had come. Sora recognized it, though. He had sensed it so many times when he was around his mom and dad.

Love.


	6. Chapter 6

AL: **Last Chapter! Zomg! O.O;**

Riku: Yup, this story end**s **at the last word, people.

Sora: But there will be a sequeal!

AL: Of course! I couldn't just leave you guys hanging on what happens later! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed:

**missgoo93**

**Mizuki hikari**

**Riku-stalker**

**Scarlet Kratos**

**Vixyfox**

**kingdomhearts222**

**SnowGummi36**

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana**

**FuN SiZeD**

I'd like to thank you all! Happy reading!

* * *

"Do you have any 9's...?" 

"Go Fish.."

"Sora.."

"What?" Sora looked up, only to have Riku's face a couple inches from his.

"You're zoning..." He said, before sitting up on his bed and stretching. It had been a week since Sora had been staying there, so today was an equal Saturday; Riku had felt that something bad was going to happen, but Sora just said it was because he was nervous.

Yeah, he was nervous..But of what?

"Sora...could I...Maybe...I dunno." Riku finished, shaking his head.

"Hey, don't worry." Sora put a hand on his shoulder, but Riku reacted by flinching away. Riku's eyes met Sora's, before his gaze fell.

"Don't you feel it? Sora, something's going to go _wrong_." Riku said worriedly.

"No, Riku, nothing's going to happen, alright? Now, calm down. You wanted to go to the Park today, right?" Sora asked.

"Well...yeah, but—,"

"Riku, don't worry. If anything was wrong, I would sense it. Alright?" Sora's tone was getting a bit aggravated, and Riku didn't exactly want to be the one in the line of fire.

"Alright...I guess you're right..." Riku said, standing up. Sora nodded, smiling. He was happy Riku finally understood. Nothing could be worse than things already were!

---Splurge!---

"Sora! Here!" Riku stuck his tongue out at Sora, causing the younger boy to spin around. Riku laughed, running out from behind the tree. Yes, a game of Tag was a little childish, but... Riku's gaze went a little sad as he looked at Sora.

"Gotcha! Huh? Riku, what's wrong? You're...upset..." Sora paused. Riku blinked, looking at Sora a little curiously.

"What? No I'm not! Honest!" Riku said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, you are! What's the matter, Riku...? You can tell me!" Sora said, pouting. Why couldn't Riku tell him?

"It's nothing! Now, how about that game of Tag, hmm...?" Riku said, trying to avoid the question. Sora's eyes narrowed as he scanned Riku's emotions. Sadness, confusement, regret... Why? Fear? Fear was there, too! Sora then switched to the teen's thoughts, only to be blocked.

"Hmmm..." Sora looked down. His gaze was still narrowed as he looked at his friend. There was only one thing that Sora could do to see if he thought right.

"Riku...Kiss me." Sora said in the most serious tone possible.

"Wh-What!" Riku spluttered, a hand flying to his mouth. Sora saw a deep shade of crimson take over his face.

"I said kiss me. Yeah, you heard right." Sora said. Riku tensed, thoughts starting to run wild as he unconciously leaned forwards. Why was Sora asking him this? Why on all earth's? It was just so confusing! Once Riku realized what he was doing, he leaned in, slowly pressing his lips to Sora's. That would be Riku's first kiss.

A million thoughts were running through Riku's head, Sora realized. He tried to read a few, and one had caught his attention.

_'I can't believe I'm kissing him...What if he rejects me?'_

Sora pulled away, looking up at Riku with a steady gaze. "You..You love me." Sora said in a matter-of-fact tone. He saw Riku stiffen, his gaze lowering. Riku then gasped as Sora wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"I love you too! You crazy lunatic!" Sora was laughing. Riku was just looking back at all of the weird looks they were recieving while holding onto Sora.

"Um.._Ahem, _Sora?" Riku asked. Sora pulled away, grinning like mad.

"Who cares, Riku? You just bill-boarded your feelings to me! I feel so relieved now!" Riku's jaw dropped. This _couldn't _be real...

"Riku..."

_What...?_

"Riku."

_Hm.._

"Riku!"

"Huh?" Riku looked around.

"I asked you if you had any 3's." Sora said. Riku nearly fell over. So that _had _been in his crazy thoughts...

"Riku, is anything wrong? You seem a little depressed..." Sora said. Riku looked down. If he wanted to avoid the stupidity of his dream, then...

"Sora, what would you do? If you liked somebody but couldn't tell them?"

"Ah, so you like somebody! Is that all?" Sora asked. Riku looked down at his lap.

"Sora..It's not as easy as it sounds...I...I..." Riku couldn't bring himself to say it. He just couldn't! What was he supposed to say? 'Sora, I'm gay and I love you.'? No! That was just...no. No. No!

"Er..so..you..I dunno! I have my pendant on! Riku, tell me!" Sora equipped that whiney tone he always had. Riku bit down on his lip and groaned. Sora heard him grumble something.

"What? I can't hear!" Sora said, getting a little too close to Riku. Riku felt a blush rise up onto his face as Sora advanced on him.

"I said...I said...um..."

"Out with it, Riku! I probably know it already, anyway!" Sora said. He seemed awfully persistant today, Riku noticed irritably. The phone then rang, but it was picked up by Yuna. Riku continued to hesitate, before repeating what he had said just a little louder.

"I have a crush on a guy..." He said. Sora leaned back from where he'd been leaning close.

"O-Oh...Um..." Sora paused, looking down with a saddened expression. "So? I'm not against anybody who isn't straight. It's just what their heart decides." Sora said. Riku sighed, lowering his gaze.

"Sora..It's _who_ that I can't tell you." Riku said. Sora blinked, looking down in thought.

"Do I know him?" Sora asked. He became thoughtful when Riku nodded. He only knew Riku as a guy..so...Realization came to Sora's eyes as he slowly pointed a finger to himself. When Riku nodded, Sora gained a shocked expression, jaw falling agape.

"How..Eh?" Sora was at a loss for words.

"The second I saw you." Riku answered. He looked down, avoiding Sora's gaze.

"Riku...I..." Sora didn't get to finish as the door opened, and Yuna came in very pale and a frightened look on her face.

"Sora.." She paused, putting a hand over her mouth and sobbing.

"Mom...what's wrong...?" Riku asked. Yuna shook her head, walking over to Sora and hugging him, burrying her face into his hair.

"Sora..I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. Sora was confused, but all he could do was pat Yuna's back.

"What's wrong...?" Sora asked. Why would Riku's mother be crying...? And because of him? It just didn't add up, or even make sense..

Yuna finally took her hand from her mouth a few minutes later, hicupping and trying to regain her voice. "S-...Sora, y-your parents...they're...they..." She couldn't seem to continue it, going into a heavy sobbing fit once more. Sora's eyes widened. _No..._

"...A..are they dead?" He asked quietly. It only took a small silent nod from Yuna, before he felt tears build up in his eyes and spill down his cheeks. How could they be dead? How was that even possible? He fell to the ground in a weak sitting position, the tears still swiftly and silently cascading down his face. He only looked up when Yuna sniffed and started to speak again.

"Th-The service said that your Aunt...she'll be picking you up tomorrow to take you back to Odiba...Sora, I'm so sorry!" Yuna moved to sit on the bed, her head in her hands. Sora's expression was still frozen with a mixture of shock and greif; so was Riku's. He looked between Yuna, then Sora, before getting up and retreating from his room.

Riku kept running. He didn't know why, but an immense feeling of guilt was weighing heavily on his heart. He felt responsible for some reason...How would it feel? For everything to be fine, and then be told that your parents just died? Riku paused, finding himself in the Park. He looked around wildly, not registering the pouring rain that had started up just a few minutes ago. The rain caused his hair to cling to his face as he sat down on one of the benches, curling into an upright ball. How had it happened? How had Sora's parents died? His thoughts swirled around his mind, causing exhaustion to swell up inside of him. He felt his eyes droop, then his mind succumbed to the world of sleep, with the rain continueing to fall upon his sleeping frame.

---Splurge!---

"Riku..." Riku groaned, his eyes opening blearily.

"Hm...Mom?" Riku sat up, looking around. How did he end up here again...? "What time is it?" He asked, looking around. Yuna checked her watch.

"3 am." She replied, pulling Riku to his feet. Riku almost stumbled, realizing that his whole body hurt. Badly. Yuna steadied him, pushing him towards the car. Riku got into the passenger's side, his eyes battling to stay open. He was still tired, albeit being asleep before. He looked out of the window the whole ride home, watching as the rain continued to plummet down to the ground. It was almost like the heavens were crying for Sora's loss. Maybe it _was_... Whenever it rained, did that mean that a new person had gone to heaven?

"Mom? If it rains, does that mean that a new soul goes to heaven?" Hm, might as well voice the thought. Riku's gaze saddened as he remembered earlier events.

"Possibly, dear. But if it rained for each sould who went to heaven, it'd be raining all the time." Yuna answered, her gaze fixed on the road.

"Oh..." Riku said, before turning to look out of the window again. He might not have been able to see a thing, but...

Yuna pulled into the driveway, getting out. Riku got out as well, before they both headed inside to where Sora was. Riku saw the brunette passed out on the couch, so he silently made his way upstairs so as not to disturb his mother or the sleeping boy. He made it to his room and closed the door behind him, before sitting down on his bed.

The next morning came, Riku dreading the days events. He made his way down to the Kitchen where Yuna was cooking, talking to Sora at the same time.

"Morning, people..." Riku grumbled, plopping down into a chair next to Sora. Yuna looked up.

"No plopping in my chairs, Riku." She said scornfully. Riku just groaned, letting his head plummet onto the counter.

"I guess I should go over to my house today and get my stuff..." Sora grumbled, staring at the Kitchen table. He didn't want to go back to that Lord-Forsaken place in Odiba. Because of all the people there... He just didn't want to go back. Everybody there probably took him for a fool that wasn't exactly on the straight side. The truth was, Sora wasn't sure anymore. Once he had figured out the silver-haired boy beside him had had feelings for him, he actually began to wonder his own orientation.

"...Can I go too?" Riku asked, picking his head up for the moment. When Sora nodded, his head hit the table again. He didn't seem bothered by the pain. Yuna set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of the two, forcing Riku to sit up and eat. Sora ate, trying to keep his mind off of his parents all the same.

---Splurge!---

"Sora...what is this room?" Riku asked, looking through some boxes. Sora looked up, walking over. They had...approached Sora's attic?

"The attic." Sora said, walking in to gather some boxes. Riku saw the boy pause, then reach inside a box, pulling a picture out from it. Riku strained to look up at it, before Sora turned it around for him to see.

"This is...us. Well, me, my mom, and..." Sora paused. "Kishi." He finally said. "He used to be my friend until school. When I was 3, he was 4. He and his mom were over for a Barbeque once, and while he was in the bathroom, something awful happened. My mom..I guess I did something to upset her, but she wasn't exactly experienced with taking care of a child, so she... she threw me into the couch for making her mad. Kishi saw it when he came in, and started yelling at my mom. If it wasn't for him...I probably wouldn't be alive right now. He did deliver sense to my mom that time..." Sora grumbled, putting the photo away. Riku was silent for a few moments, looking as if he were staring into space.

"I guess she did finally settle down...right?" Riku looked up, seeing Sora's glazed expression.

"Yeah..eventually..." Sora whiped the surfacing tears from his face, rummaging through the rest of the boxes. When he was finished, he stood. "Let's get these things in my suitcase...Your mom can drive me to the airport afterwards..." He said quietly, exiting the room. Riku got up to follow, giving the house one last look.

"Are you ready, boys?" Yuna kept her eyes on the road as they made their way to the airport. Riku wasn't all that ready, and Sora looked like it was torture just to go back!

"I...guess..."

"No." Sora sulked down into his seat, before gazing at Riku. "Riku..about earlier..I do too..." He said, as if he were trying to give the other boy the answer and not make it evident to Yuna at the same time. Riku's gaze went to Sora, a questioning look on his face. His eyes then widened, before a grin plastered onto his face, ear to ear, literally advertising his happiness. Sora grinned, before leaning back. His gaze saddened a second later as Yuna pulled up to the airport. Sora got out, before motioning for Riku to follow him. Riku did, finding himself inside one of the shopping departments.

"Uh..Sora...?" Riku looked around, trying to find out where the brunette had gone.

"Back here, Riku..." Sora's voice sounded close, but far off at the same time. Maybe it was the crampment of the place... Riku followed it, finding himself behind the restrooms in the storage.

"Sora...? Are you in here?" Riku looked around, before unexpectedly being glomped on by a black blur.

"Rikki-Chan!"

"Eh..heh..don't call me that." Riku said. He instantly regretted it as Sora's eye filled with tears, and he sighed.

"Fine, fine!" He said. "As long as..you're happy with it.." Riku grumbled.

"Yay!" Sora looked up from where he was latched onto Riku, scrambling up a little and kissing his nose.

"Sankyuu!" **(A/N: Quote taken from my bro...I find that word highly amusing...XD)** Sora said, jumping off. They both made their way to the front where Yuna and a woman with short blonde hair and peircing green eyes were waiting.

"Come along Sora, get your things. We don't have all day!" Sora's Aunt carried the same tone Sora did when he was whiney and aggravated. Sora nodded, securing the duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." He said, going to follow her. Riku stood still for a second, before reaching a hand out.

"Hey..Sora? You promise to call me, send me letters, update me on things when you leave, right?" He asked.

Sora nodded.

"'Course, Rikki-Chan!" He said, grinning. He jumped up, kissing Riku on the nose again. "I will everyday! Bye, Rikki-Chan!" Sora then ran to catch up with his Aunt. Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"And I never got informed of this engagement?" She asked. Riku watched Sora leave for the last time as he boarded the plane, before his gaze went to Yuna.

"MOM!"

_**Owari** _


End file.
